Tingle
Tingle is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series. He wears green tights accented with red, and appears in various games to help out - usually in bizarre ways. He is a talented map maker. His catchphrase is the supposedly magical words Kooloo-Limpah. In Majora's Mask he states that he invented these words himself, and asks Link not to steal them. Biography Tingle is the eccentric, estranged son of the Swamp Tourist Center Guide of Termina Valley. He is currently 35 years old, and has 2 brothers. A younger one named Ankle, and an older brother named Knuckle. He is shown to be very close with his family. C A L L B O Y S Tingle is easily the most popular C A L L B O Y. He is one of the newest allies and members of the group, but ever since his shrine was built and never torn down, it quickly grew popular, in minutes even. Tingle soon became a valuable ally to the C A L L B O Y S by making their name known and their respect grow high quickly. Appearances Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask, Tingle appears as the eccentric, estranged son of the Swamp Tourist Center Guide obsessed with Fairies. He is 35 years old and claims to be the reincarnation of a fairy. Suspended by a balloon in the air, he uses his vantage point to plot maps of Termina, which Link is able to purchase for cheap. He sells maps to help out his father. Tingle's father appears in the game as the Swamp Tourist Center Guide. If Link brings him a picture of Tingle, the man will give Link a Piece of Heart(alternately, Link may give him a picture of the Deku King). Tingle will always remember the form Link is using when he is first spoken to in a cycle. If Link talks to Tingle in a form other than the one used for their first meeting, he will still recognise Tatl and dismiss Link's change in appearance as being magic. Tingle is the subject of four Keaton questions. Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages, Tingle can be found southeast of Lynna City, in the Forest of Time, floating on top of a stump. To reach Tingle, Link needs Ricky's assistance the first time, as his path is blocked by holes and cliffs. There is an alternate route through a cave to Tingle that does not require Ricky, but in order to extend the bridge across the gap, Link needs the Seed Shooterto hit a Crystal Switch around a corner. Tingle gives Link the Island Chart that Link uses while crossing the sea to reach Crescent Island. If Link returns later, Tingle will also give Link an upgraded Seed Satchel. The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, the people of Windfall Island had put Tingle in jail. Once Link frees him, Tingle gives him the Tingle Tuner in return, so Link could ask his help wherever he was. This is technically the first time Tingle was a playable character. Tingle always hovered above the ground and was only visible as a green mark on the floor. To actually see and talk to Tingle, Link had to go to Tingle Island, where he also met Tingle's younger brother Ankle and his friend David Jr. Later, Link also met Knuckle, Tingle's other brother, on Outset Island. There are also many side quests involving one that gets you the "Hand-Me-Down Tingle Tuner". Tingle's main job in the storyline is to translate Triforce Charts for Link so Link can find the Triforce Shards, at a price of 398 Rupees each. By using the Tingle Tuner in the Tower of the Gods, five legendary pages can be found, which tell the history of Tingle. This legend is in fact the story of Tingle in Majora's Mask. In The Wind Waker HD, Tingle's Tuner is replaced by the Tingle Bottle, and therefore much of his interaction with Link is removed. Four Swords Adventures In Four Swords Adventures, Tingle collects Force Gems. Throughout the entire game, anytime Link comes in eye contact with a big Force Gem outside of dungeons, Tingle will also try to get it. Link has to shoot him with an Arrow or pick up the Force Gem first to get it himself. Tingle also tries to pick up the huge Force Gems, but his balloon can not carry them. His look is similar to the Tingle in The Wind Waker. Tingle posts signs throughout the stages called the Tingle Times, which tell a story of an experience Tingle had in the area and offer insight to his childish nature. Tingle also runs the Tingle's Tower, a multiplayer minigame gallery that can be accessed by progressing through the Hyrulean Adventure mode. The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, Tingle can be found on a ledge east of Link's House after the young hero initially fails to cross Castor Wilds. When spoken to, Tingle mistakes Link for a Fairy and promptly requests that they fuse Kinstones. Tingle will also tell Link that he gave Kinstones to his brothers, and promises that if the young hero fuses Kinstones with each of them, he will receive something significantly beneficial. When Link successfully fuses Kinstones with Tingle, the northwesternmost tree in the group of four trees in North Hyrule Field will open with a chamber containing a Switch connected to a Torch and a Chest containing a Kinstone Piece. Tingle hopes to become a Fairy by fusing Kinstones. When spoken to afterwards, Tingle and his brothers will tell Link how many Kinstone Fusions he has left to complete. When Link has done all Kinstone fuses, Tingle will give him theTingle Trophy, which replaces his Kinstone bag. After Link fuses Kinstones with all of the Tingle Brothers, he will offer to fuse Kinstones with the young hero again, which will cause a Golden Tektite to appear on Mount Crenel. Other Appearances Freshly Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle is promised a life in a paradise, Rupeeland, by a creature named Uncle Rupee. The only thing he would have to do is collect as many Rupees as possible and throw them into the tower located under the Western Pool. Tingle accepted and was changed into what he is known as: a Tingle. Under this curse, his money became his life; if he would be out of money, he would die. Uncle Rupee also provided him with an assistant, Pinkle, who would fulfill the role of Tingle's sidekick and suggested love interest. Tingle traveled to many islands and fulfilled many tasks to get the money to get to Rupeeland, until it was revealed to him by the Grand Fairy that Rupeeland is a paradise for one person only: Uncle Rupee, the demon whose power depends on rupees. If Tingle were to proceed, everyone would be turned into a Tingle, forced to work for Uncle Rupee until the end of time. Tingle managed to free Pinkle, and with her help, confronted Uncle Rupee. Using the rupees he had collected, Tingle managed to defeat him, and was freed of the Tingle curse. When the Grand Fairy asked him what he was going to do with all the money left, Tingle replied he was going to use it to lead the life that was initially promised to him. Tingle's Balloon Fight DS Tingle's Balloon Fight was a special promotional game released only in Japan. It was mostly just an updated version of Balloon Fight with a Tingle theme. Along with music from Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, one of the new additions to the game is a special Tingle artwork gallery, where 20 pieces of art can be unlocked. Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love In Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love, Tingle is seen as an ordinary man again in the beginning. He orders a book from a television sales program, which is said to make its readers popular among women. However, the man gets sucked into a picture book world when he opens the book and becomes Tingle. The only way to exit the world is to dance with the princess. On his way to find her, Tingle teams up with his new friends Kakashi, Buriki, and Lion. In this point-and-click game, he advances from page to page with his three friends, following the yellow-brick road. This was intended to be a parody of The Wizard of Oz.